Over the Rainbow 2 Trailer
by tohru-chan62442
Summary: A sneak peek at the upcoming sequel to the mediocre story!


**Here's the thing I mentioned! Yeah I couldn't tell you without giving it away.**

**Okay, time for background: You may be surprised to learn that while I do **_**write **_**a lot of fanfiction, I don't really **_**read**_** a lot of fanfiction. No particular reason, it's not like I'm against it or anything, I just don't. And even when I do, it's usually just the occasional oneshot. I don't know-I can't really read a story on a computer for very long. My eyes don't like the backlight. That's why I could never get into the Kindle. But I digress.**

**One day, though, I was skimming the Aladdin section, and the same title kept popping up every other story, with numbers or a variation on it. This confused me, and I hunted for the original. When I finally found it, it looked really long. I groaned, and groaned again when I saw it had OC's. But I also saw it had hundreds-literally HUNDREDS- of reviews, and when I read them, they were all GOOD reviews. Glowing, even. I decided to read at least a little of it to see what all the fuss was about.**

**I stayed up all night reading every single one of the stories. I would take breaks for my eyes for about ten seconds, then go back for more. I loved the style-it reminded me of my own writing. It was slightly satirical of the subject matter, but still had a lot of heart and fleshed out, dynamic characters.**

**That story was called Don't Rub the Lamp by MidnightGypsie, and I HIGHLY reccomend it.**

**But back on topic-I discovered these stories right when I was writing the tail end of OTR. A while later, I was trying to think of a way I could give you guys a sneak peek of the story without giving too much away.**

**Then it hit me. MidnightGypsie had made these trailers for her stories. I thought it was perfect, and would be so much fun to write. And it was-God, I had fun writing this. I'm a movie buff, and love trailers, so this was a dream come true.**

**So I hope you enjoy this trailer for OTR 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard of Oz. I also don't own the idea of making movie trailers for stories-MidnightGypsie does.**

* * *

><p>Narrator: She dropped into a magical world unlike any other...<p>

(_Cut to Doe walking around Munchkinland in awe)_

Doe: (_voiceover_) Now I know we're not on Earth.

Narrator: She had only one goal in mind...

(_Cut to Doe looking at Kirk through the crystal ball_)

Doe: (_voiceover_) I'm so worried about Kirk...

Narrator: But she made some friends along the way...

(_Cut to the four skipping arm-in-arm towards the Emerald City_)

Doe: (_voiceover)_ You guys are the best friends in the world, ya know that?

Narrator: Now that she's home, something doesn't feel right...

(_Cut to Kirk talking to Doe, who is sitting at a table, looking troubled and almost on the verge of tears)_

Kirk: You miss those guys, don't you?

Doe: Of course I do! They were my best friends, and I'll never see them again!

(_Blackscreen)_

Narrator: Or will she?

(_Cut to Doe and Kirk spinning through the air_)

(_Flash to the two in the middle of a forest_)

Doe: We're in Oz, Kirk! We're in Oz!

(_Cut to Tin Man and Lion giving Doe, Kirk, and Brutus a group hug)_

Lion: Hooray! Dorothy's back!

(_Cut to Scarecrow spinning Doe around a large throne room_)

Scarecrow: I can't believe it!

Doe: Believe it-we're here to stay.

Narrator: And they all lived happily ever after, right?

(_Black screen_)

(_Close-up of Doe, laughing hysterically. She abruptly stops and looks the camera dead in the eye, stone-faced._)

Doe: No.

(_Flash to a silhouette of a man laughing maniacally in the Witch's castle_)

Kirk: (_voiceover_) How did he get here?

(_Cut to Glinda talking to everyone gathered around her_)

Glinda: He possesses an evil that far surpasses any I've ever seen.

Doe: Well, he was a lawyer once.

(_Cut to Tin Man and Lion in the throne room)_

Lion: Are we gonna hafta f-f-fight?

Tin Man: (_shaking his head forlornly_) I don't think he'll rest until we do.

(_Cut to Doe and Kirk talking in a large garden)_

Kirk: You're not going to fight.

Doe: I don't need your permission.

(_Cut to Tin Man and Scarecrow in a library_)

Tin Man: You have to tell her. What if one of you doesn't come out of this battle alive?

(_Pan to Scarecrow's face as these words sink in_)

(_As epic music plays, images flash by very quickly-Doe and Kirk sparring; a blonde-haired girl intently studying an enormous book; Lion lunging at Nikko; Doe and Scarecrow sharing a hug; Tin Man swinging his axe furiously at something off-screen; Scarecrow dodging a huge fireball; Glinda with her eyes closed and her hair blowing as magic swirls rapidly around her; Kirk in fighting stance, his arm bleeding; monkeys crashing through a glass skylight; Doe roundhouse-kicking someone who is off-screen; Tin Man looking curiously at a striped tie he picked up off the ground; Lion throwing his hands out in front of his face and flinching as the camera zooms right at him-)_

(_Sudden blackscreen and silence_)

(_Fade up on Doe lying on the ground, unconscious, a small trail of blood working its way down her face_)

Scarecrow: (_voiceover_) _**DOROTHY!**_

(_Drumbeat to blackscreen. Big, bold, golden letters fade up_)

**Over the Rainbow 2: Toil and Trouble**

(_Cut to Kirk loading a gun_)

Kirk: Good thing I always carry bullets with me.

Doe: (_facepalm, whispers_) You are such a redneck...

(_Blackscreen with gold letters_)

_**Coming Soon**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really proud of this, I must say. I hope it gets you all pumped for the sequel!<strong>

**First chapter will be up within a week AT THE MOST. Hope to see you there!**


End file.
